Como una marioneta
by Misila
Summary: Ginny no quiere que Tom Ryddle siga moviendo los hilos de su voluntad como un titiritero. Pero hace mucho que lo que ella quiera dejó de tener importancia. Escrito para el reto "¡Dile no al bashing!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


No, nada de esto me pertenece. Sí, to' de Rowling, pero creo que eso ya lo sabéis.

Este fic participa en el reto _¡Dile no al bashing!_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mi personaje odiado, como todo el que haya compartido un par de mensajes conmigo sabe, es Ginny Weasley.

* * *

_Como una marioneta_

Hace meses que Ginny Weasley no es Ginny Weasley. Se ha convertido en algo tan distinto a lo que era antes que ya apenas recuerda _cómo era_ al comenzar el curso.

Si se esfuerza, consigue dilucidar que era una niña alegre, terca y bromista, que se llevaba mejor con Fred y George que con el resto de sus hermanos, pero que no por eso quería menos a los demás. También que se pasaba el día discutiendo con Ron y sacando de sus casillas a Percy, y que odiaba los vestidos y sólo se los ponía cuando mamá la obligaba. Y que le daba vergüenza notar la mirada verde de Harry Potter clavada en ella durante más de dos segundos seguidos, hasta el punto de que su rostro adquiría el color de su pelo y tenía que irse de la habitación.

Ya no es nada de eso. Ahora es una sombra pelirroja, silenciosa, que intenta pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Ya no le gustan las bromas, y menos las que hacen continuamente sus hermanos sobre el Heredero de Slytherin; considera que son de muy mal gusto, sobre todo si ella las oye. Y ni siquiera le irrita la falda del uniforme, simplemente se la pone automáticamente, como si se tratara de un proceso involuntario como respirar o bombear sangre.

Ahora, Ginny Weasley es una marioneta. Y su titiritero se esconde entre las páginas de un diario cuyo dueño paseó por los pasillos de Hogwarts hace cincuenta años.

_Tom Sorvolo Ryddle_. La primera vez que leyó su nombre en ese cuaderno que se encontró entre sus libros de segunda mano, tras la pelea entre su padre y el señor Malfoy, sintió curiosidad. No obstante, no sabía cómo averiguar algo más sobre ese personaje, y no se atrevía a preguntar a sus padres por si creían que había robado el pequeño libro. De modo que, una tarde que sus hermanos desgnomizaban el jardín, abandonó su propósito de descubrir quién era el tal Tom y decidió utilizar el diario, que supuso que para eso estaba.

Y sí, averiguó más cosas sobre Tom. Pero a cambio se fue perdiendo a sí misma.

Y ahora Ginny ya no es Ginny.

Ginny es la Heredera de Slytherin. Es la persona que pintó su mensaje de presentación la noche de Halloween, la que ordenó al basilisco que ella misma ayudó a crear que matase a todos los _sangre sucia_ –antes, odiaba ese término y ni siquiera lo utilizaba en sus pensamientos; ahora, Tom piensa por ella y hace que Colin y Hermione sean conocidos para sus adentros como _engendros de sangre muggle_. Es la que mató a los gallos de Hagrid y ayudó a concebir al basilisco. Es la que ha estado a punto de matar a sus compañeros. La culpable de que estén a punto de cerrar Hogwarts.

Tardó bastante en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Al principio, se encontraba de repente en su habitación y no recordaba haber llegado hasta ahí, como si hubiera estado dormida o en trance; descubría su túnica sucia con manchas que ella no sabía cómo se había hecho. Pero no fue hasta después de Navidad cuando Ginny recuperó parte de la voluntad que Tom le había quitado y trató de deshacerse de él; no quería que él se acercase más a su corazón y lo emponzoñase; sólo deseaba volver a ser ella misma, la niña bromista que se llevaba bien con Fred y George, discutía con Ron y ponía de los nervios a Percy; quería volver a enfadarse porque el uniforme del colegio llevaba falda, avergonzarse cuando Harry la miraba mucho rato y tener un diario normal, que no respondiese a sus enunciados.

_Fuiste una ingenua_, le susurra una voz aterciopelada al oído. Es la voz de Tom. Ginny ya la conoce; se ha acostumbrado a ella. _Mi niña inocente, no creerías que te iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? Con todo lo que nos hemos contado… _

Ginny suelta un sollozo. También odia la voz de Tom Ryddle. Pero odiarla no contribuye a que él se calle, ni mucho menos. Al contrario; Tom siente su desesperación y parece experimentar una especie de placer sádico al ser la causa de que se incremente.

_No llores, pequeña. Eso no sirve para nada_. Ginny intenta obedecer. Cree recordar que ella estaba de acuerdo con eso antes. _Eso es, muy bien. Sabes que has hecho mal intentando hablar con tu hermano y Harry sobre la Cámara, ¿verdad?_

—Sí—Ginny sabe que Tom la oye sin que utilice su voz, pero escucharse a sí misma hace que recuerde un poco mejor cómo era Ginny Weasley antes de convertirse en una marioneta movida por la voluntad de un recuerdo—. No he debido hacerlo.

_Así me gusta_, la arrulla él. _Ahora vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿sí? Y ya no te pediré nada más. El último favor_.

—¿De verdad?—se oye a sí misma preguntar. Escucha la respuesta afirmativa de Tom—. ¿Qué es?

Cuando él se lo susurra al oído, Ginny niega con la cabeza, horrorizada. No obstante, Tom Ryddle ya la conoce demasiado bien y sabe qué hilos mover para que se levante de su cama y camine hasta salir de su habitación. Intentando resistirse, pero sin conseguirlo, Ginny baja las escaleras del dormitorio, atraviesa la sala común –vacía, porque los alumnos están en clase–, y sale por el hueco del retrato. No obstante, ninguna persona ve en su rostro nada que indique la fiera lucha interna que está librando con Tom. Ginny se está despedazando por dentro, pero su rostro permanece impasible, ausente. Como lleva siéndolo los últimos meses.

Con lágrimas en los ojos que Tom la obliga a no derramar, la niña recorre los pasillos de Hogwarts casi sin darse cuenta, sintiéndose flotar. Apenas tiene fuerzas para resistirse. Su energía disminuye a medida que la de la voz aterciopelada de Tom en su oído aumenta. Poco a poco, deja de luchar contra él. Hace mucho tiempo que ganó Ryddle. Sus labios apenas formulan un débil "Pero…" cuando entra en el corral donde vive el último gallo que queda en todo el colegio, que ha tenido esa fortuna porque su canto no llega hasta el castillo. Fortuna que en unos minutos termina, en cualquier caso.

Vuelve lentamente por los pasillos vacíos con el gallo muerto en una mano y el diario que ha contaminado su alma en la otra. Nadie la ve; Tom lo tiene meticulosamente calculado. Cuando llegan al pasillo en el que se encuentra la primera inscripción, Ginny nota que saca su varita y, con un hechizo que ha hecho Tom –porque ella no hubiese sido capaz de realizarlo, es demasiado complejo para una alumna de primer año–, hace que empiece a brotar sangre del animal muerto. Se moja los dedos con la sustancia, obligada a ignorar el asco que le inspira esa acción, y escribe el mensaje que Tom le dicta con su voz aterciopelada:

**Sus huesos reposarán en la Cámara por siempre.**

_Y ahora, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer_, ronronea en su oído.

—No quiero—se oye decir Ginny—. Tom, por favor, no quiero. La Cámara es muy oscura y me da miedo.

_No te preocupes, pequeña. Yo estaré contigo, ya lo sabes_.

Ginny no es consciente del camino hacia la Cámara de los Secretos. Sólo escucha los suaves arrullos de Tom al oído, los que al principio la reconfortaban cuando no se sentía a gusto en Hogwarts, lejos de sus padres, y que ahora la aterrorizan. Nota sus labios moverse para abrir la entrada en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona y se tira al interior. _Él_ mueve los hilos para que caiga sin hacerse daño y la hace caminar por el largo túnel que da acceso a la Cámara que creó Salazar hace siglos.

Dice otra vez la misma palabra en pársel para abrir la entrada a la Cámara propiamente dicha. Sin embargo, conforme avanza entre las gigantescas serpientes de piedra, nota que la debilidad que la acompaña desde hace días se incrementa. Y, al mismo tiempo, las palabras de Tom en su oído suben de volumen.

Hasta que llega al final, a los pies de la gigantesca estatua de Salazar, temblando, sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

—Tom, quiero irme de aquí.

_¿Ahora? Ahora empieza lo mejor, querida._

—Me da igual… por favor, déjame irme.

_Inténtalo_.

Y Ginny lo intenta. Intenta con todas sus fuerzas despegar sus pies del suelo, darse la vuelta y echar a correr por donde ha venido, porque la Cámara está muy oscura y a veces parece que las serpientes de piedra se mueven. Y porque sabe que el basilisco ronda por ahí y ese animal le causa auténtico pavor. Intenta volver arriba, al colegio, decirle a alguien lo que le ocurre y que le ayuden a deshacerse de Tom, porque seguro que algo se puede hacer…

—Déjame, Tom—suplica, pero lo único que consigue hacer es soltar el diario, que cae al suelo con un ruido que hace eco en la Cámara—. Por favor, no le diré a nadie nada… Sólo quiero… sólo quiero…

_Hace tiempo que lo que tú quieres dejó de tener importancia_, susurra él. Ginny cae de rodillas al suelo, mareada por el esfuerzo de intentar escapar de los hilos de su titiritero, sintiendo cómo él se hace más fuerte. _Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser tú. Hace tiempo que eres mía… después de todo, ¿qué se puede esperar de la mente de una mocosa de once años?_ Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Ginny, y Tom no se lo impide. Parece regocijarse al verla llorar. _Pero has sido útil, pequeña, mucho… conténtate con eso. Tu muerte ayudará al regreso del mejor mago de todos los tiempos._

—No quiero que vuelvas—dice Ginny—. Eres malvado.

_Sí, lo soy_, admite Tom._ Y tú me has ayudado más que nadie a fortalecerme. Tan débil… y ahora que empiezas a espabilar no te queda tiempo. Qué lástima, hubieras sido una valiosa aliada… pero a veces hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios._

Ginny se tumba en el suelo cuando deja de poder estar arrodillada. Siente que la consciencia se le escapa, al mismo tiempo que Tom le va quitando la vida. Tiene frío. Y le cuesta respirar. Y se le ocurre que mamá podría darle la poción adecuada para aliviar su malestar, y luego Fred y George tendrían el detalle de ser cuidadosos para que se sintiera mejor, y Ron le dejaría ganarle al ajedrez mágico, y Percy le prestaría algún libro interesante, y…

_Qué bonito_, se burla Tom, que ha estado siguiendo sus ensoñaciones. _Tus padres se pondrán tristes… su única hija secuestrada y asesinada por el Heredero de Slytherin… o mejor aún: su propia hija ayudando al Heredero de Slytherin a recuperar su cuerpo, dando incluso su vida por él. Chiquilla necia… pensando que podrías controlarme, ¡tú!, ¡a mí!, o deshacerte de mí…_

—Tom, por favor…—Ginny cierra los ojos con fuerza, pero no puede taparse los oídos para dejar de oír las mofas de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

_¿Temes a la muerte, Ginny Weasley?_, inquiere el Heredero de Slytherin. Ginny suelta un sollozo. Claro que la teme, tiene miedo de muchas cosas… _Yo también_, le confiesa él. _Por eso prefiero que sea otro quien muera, y no yo. Vas a tener un gran honor, pequeña._

Ginny no quiere morir. Ni con honor, ni sin él. Y mucho menos sabiendo que está ayudando a esa persona tan mezquina a recuperar su cuerpo. El deseo de vivir para evitar que Tom se fortalezca hace que recuerde quién es, que se sienta más Ginny Weasley de lo que se ha sentido en todo el curso. Pero eso no logra evitar que sus últimas fuerzas la abandonen.

_Porque hace mucho que lo que tú quieres dejó de tener importancia_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Vale... vale, vale. Mentiría si dijera que Ginny no me ha dado un poco de pena. Bueno, me ha dado bastante... y quizá me haya reconciliado un pelín con ella. Recalco el _quizá._ Y el _pelín_.

Por cierto, he de admitir que el "¿Temes a la muerte?" no es mío, sino de _Piratas del Caribe_. Aish, una de las pocas cosas decentes que ha hecho Disney últimamente... En fin, no me voy más por las ramas.

¿Reviews?


End file.
